bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe
__TOC__ Is it possible an international delivery? Let's say this game is so infamous that throughout Latin America and Europe want to have this game. Culumon 12:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) @Culumon: Yes. It is also instant delivery (remember:no box!) so no waiting. SW8573 (Talk) ( ) 13:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Location of new wallpapers. Access to the wallpapers are at C:\Program Files (x86)\Bloons TD 5 Deluxe\More Awesomeness\Wallpapers They look pretty awesome. Also has this tech tree that has ALL of the prices of the towers. The prices are at medium, from what I can tell. how do i play offline? i cant play without wifi because it asks for the serial number when i dont have internet and when i put it in, it cant register. please email me at blowfish701@gmail.com matt fisher Oh my God The Ninja Wiki Site creates "Bloons Tower Defense 5" with several Tracks, challenges files, PRO Version to unlock and their specialties and you have this idea of wanting to hack the game? AFF! Go buy the Deluxe version was created for the true fans that the money is surely to create better games in the future. If I were not low class here in Brazil, I'd buy the game. The BTD5 for now I do not get sick, at least until I unlock all specialties, PRO version of the agents and get Gold in all Extreme Tracks. Culumon (talk) 03:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) wow! ocean road looks like the same one on btd4, wow! TATemporaryAaron1101 (talk) 08:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Add new section to template idea. New Category to Template: In my opinion, the Stable Release category should be added to the template of Deluxe since the game is being updated periodically with the newest version v1.0.3 as of right now that was released October 1, 2012. I believe it would help notify people what version of BTD5 Deluxe is out as well as constantly keeping update to date with this ever changing game. Monoxide219 (talk) 16:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm...I'll think about that. Perhaps with an extra link to the specific NK Forums page in that extra line. You know, this game might as version, BTD5 iPod have the "fourth ability," so you can have more things to spend money here as it is to win by pass every 10 rank. The Reverse Mode I bet that will put right in the next update. Culumon (talk) 12:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The link to the newest updates is here Monoxide219 (talk) 04:34, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've added the extra "Last Updated" parameter to the page. I hope it meets your expectations :) : It has very much met my expectations indeed and am very pleased with your support on the idea! :) I have added the "Update log" link in the references as well. Monoxide219 (talk) 02:40, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- There was this new game updates. But Ninja Kiwi just forgot to merge the new version of the existing portable. Or at least put the 4th Specialty Buildings to be able to make better use of the money you earn in the game. A pity that. Culumon (talk) 23:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Proper name The name shown on the logo and on the program file is "Bloons TD 5 Deluxe". Shouldn't the article be called this? Randomno (talk) 13:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :If this is the case, then this article should be called Bloons TD 5. -- 15:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Location of Ringtones Location: C:Program Files (x86) \ Bloons TD 5 Deluxe \ More Awesomeness \ Ringtones )]] 20:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC)